Problem: $\dfrac{9}{12} - \dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{9}{12} - \dfrac{1}{12} = \dfrac{8}{12}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{8}{12} = \dfrac{2}{3}$